1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for removing fluid from a container and more specifically to a device and method for draining hot fluid from, for example, an oil filter before the filter is removed from an associated motor or machinery, to avoid leakage or spillage of the fluid from the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubrication systems in machinery, aircraft and vehicles include oil filters, which must be replaced periodically to maintain the good working order of the engine and machinery. For passenger automobiles, many mechanics recommend a oil and filter change every 3,000 miles of travel to maintain maximum engine life. Professional truckers put hundreds of thousands of miles on their trucks every year and as a result require frequent oil changes.
Replacing the oil in a motor vehicle typically involves placing a large oil drain basin under the oil pan, removing the drain plug, thereby allowing the oil to drain therein, followed by unscrewing the oil filter from the engine block. Due to the engine designs of most engines, it has been difficult to remove oil filters without spilling oil onto the frame of the vehicle or surrounding work area and, more importantly, onto the mechanics doing the work. Since many oil changes are conducted when the oil is very hot, this also poses a safety issue to mechanics.
There have been various attempts in the prior art to solve the problem presented by removing a hot oil filter from a vehicle or other type of machinery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,282 to Suzumori et al., shows a complicated oil drain tool. The drain mechanism includes a cap which is engaged with a case and having a drain hole. A drain member in the form of a drain plug is detachably mounted to the cap from an outer side thereof, thereby closing the drain hole. A valve member is provided in an inner side of the cap, closing the drain hole, and a spring energizer acts to urge the valve member in a direction which closes the drain hole. When the drain member is detached from the cap, residual fluid is discharged by a tubular draining jig which is inserted within the drain hole.
An earlier device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,529 to Sikula, Jr., which shows an oil filter draining wrench which has a cylindrical housing with a center punch for punching and draining oil from an oil filter. The filter wrench is hammered onto the filter. An oil drain outlet is used to drain the oil from the housing which collects it. In the tight engine compartments of modern motor vehicles, there would not likely be enough room for a mechanic to place such a housing over the oil filter or to swing a hammer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,431 and 4,865,156 to Poling both show oil change devices which utilize punches and vacuum chambers. The vacuum chambers are attached by suction to the oil filter, and the punches are driven into the filter's sidewalls, penetrating the filter. Oil is evacuated out of the filter, through the vacuum chamber, and out the evacuation tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,714 to Kilgore discloses what is said to be a self-sealing oil filter punch, which is driven into the metal housing of an oil filter, so the oil can be drained through the hollow center of the punch and out the oil filter. The sharp tip of the punch is pushed through the bottom of the oil filter, and the punch has a resilient washer for sealing the punch against the oil filter's housing. A spigot valve is located on the end of the Kilgore device to control the oil flow through the punch.
While the above devices may have represented advances in the state of the art at the time, there remains a need for a filter draining apparatus of the above type which is easy to use, simple in design, and which adequately prevents spilling hot oil onto a mechanic or onto the surrounding work area.